


Are You Okay?

by katastrophix



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katastrophix/pseuds/katastrophix
Summary: Never drunk text someone you love





	

**Author's Note:**

> When polar opposites collide, it creates something beautiful
> 
> Left text - Moonbyul  
> Right text - Yongsun

`9:54PM Friday April 7th, 2017`

 

Lets go!! It'll be fun!  
9:54PM

No, I can't drink  
9:54PM

 

That's such a lame excuse. You CAN drink,   
you just keep telling yourself that you can't  
9:55PM

You know how bad I am with alc. Can't I just rest   
for today? I'm so tired..  
I'm surprised you're even going to this thing.  
9:57PM

wHy arent you her. i miss youuuuu  
11:01PM

You're drunk already? HAHA that was fast  
11:02PM

  
ssstop laughing at me. that's not nice u knwo  
11:04PM

lol, youre cute when you're drunk  
11:04PM

too bad im not cute all time like u  
11:05PM

... youre even gross when youre drunk  
11:06PM

but im tellign you the trtuh  
Its not everyday you come acaross a beatufil woman like yourself  
11:07PM  
I jus t threw up. Hyejin told me to get out. I broke their vase  
11:10PM

Why are you like this  
Im on my way  
11:11PM  
  


 

* * *

`10:21AM Saturday April 8th, 2017`

 

Hey, I just want to say that I'm sorry about last night   
I didn't mean to push my feelings onto you like that.  
I hope you can forgive me, it won't happen again.  
I'm fine with just being friends. I'm sorry Yongsun  
10:21AM  
I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie tonight  
I know you like those rom coms so I got us that one   
that's about the twin sisters lol  
1:05PM  
If you're uncomfortable with doing it during the night   
then we can do it tomorrow in the afternoon!  
5:55PM  
I can invite Hyejin and Wheein too. It'll be like a mini  
party :)  
6:01PM  
okay not like a party drinking, I meant like a nice kickback  
6:01PM  
not kickback... I meant hang out. Get together.   
6:01PM  
  
  


* * *

`3:34AM Sunday April 9th, 2017`

 

Can you please talk to me  
3:34AM  
I said I was sorry. I miss you. I messed up, I know.  
I was hiding my feelings because I was scared of this.  
I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of my   
stupid feelings, but it's hard you know. Seeing you daily  
watching movies, playing video games, eating together.  
I didn't expect you to accept my feelings or anything,  
but I didn't think you would react so badly about it....  
3:35AM  
Was it the kiss? Is that why you're mad at me?  
3:51AM  
Saw you went out with Jinyoung today. You don't even   
talk to him. Didn't you tell me that you thought he was creepy?  
Are you doing this on purpose...   
5:10PM  
  
  


* * *

 

`4:31AM Saturday April 15th, 2017`

  
I'm just hitting you up because Wheein's birthday is around  
the corner and I was wondering if you wanted to plan something  
together. Like with Hyejin and everyone  
4:31AM

Hey, yeah I'm down  
4:55AM

That's great! I'll tell Hyejin  
4:55AM  
so, why are you still up?  
4:58AM

Don't know, can't sleep, how bout you?  
5:01AM

Same. I don't remember the last time I slept before 6AM  
5:02AM

Ah, that's not good for your body. You should sleep more often  
5:04AM

I didn't want to bring this up, but I want to know. Are we  
okay?  
5:35AM

I don't know. I think it would be best if we just stopped  
talking.   
6:21AM  
I mean, not stop talking, but stop being friends.   
6:21AM  
I don't know how to put it in a nice way....   
6:22AM

Why can't we just forget about everything that happened?  
Then we can still be friends  
6:23AM

It doesn't work that way. I don't think I can see you anymore  
6:25AM

I told you I was sorry. I told you that I just wanted things   
to be the way they were. I miss you   
6:26AM  
as a friend...  
6:26AM

I miss you too....  
6:30AM

Then how come!!! Why are you always so stubborn!  
6:30AM

Because of you!  
6:31AM  
Because of you, I don't know what to think or feel anymore.  
My mind has been all over the place and I just feel hurt whenever  
I think of you. After that night, I haven't been able to sleep.  
After that night, I started questioning myself, doubting myself.  
6:32AM  
That's why I think it's best to just cut off all ties with each other.  
6:33AM

Stop being selfish! You think you're the only one in this situation?  
I haven't been able to sleep at all because of you. You don't reply to my messages  
and you tried to make me jealous??? For what? Does it make you   
feel good to hurt me like that?   
6:36AM

Byul, you know I wouldn't hurt you. I just didn't know who to turn to.  
I needed someone to talk to to get my minds off of everything that happened,   
but I realized I couldn't turn to you because it was about you....  
6:38AM

... Can you at least tell me this one thing?  
6:39AM  
Did you have feelings for me at all?   
6:39AM

Yes...   
6:52AM

Really? How come you never said anything to me? How come you kept  
it hidden even though I confessed?  
6:54AM

I didn't know how to respond... Byul, I've actually liked you since we first met...  
But I didn't want to ruin what we had... and I didn't want to see everything fall  
apart if we did even up together...  
6:57AM

You should've just told me that instead of making all these excuses...   
If we both have the same feelings about each other, then I think   
its worth a shot...  
6:58AM

What if... we fall apart?  
6:58AM

Sometimes you think so negatively haha. Being together will only bring us joy.   
Don't worry about whether it'll work out or not, think of the present.   
What do you want to do?  
6:59AM

Well... I want to be with you...  
7:00AM  
Right now...  
7:00AM

... I'm comiNG OVER  
7:00AM  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> aff: WishMeLuck


End file.
